


Talk Nerdy to Me

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos isn't great at this, Dirty Talk?, First posted fic, M/M, Smut, first fic for the fandom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos might not be Night Vale weird, but that doesn't really mean he's normal either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Nerdy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos really isn't good at this kind of thing.

Carlos has never been able to do what Cecil does. Words like "wonderful" "gorgeous" and "perfect" always come off his tongue sounding scripted and awkward. He means them, but they don't suit him. Not like they do Cecil, who can use the most floral and poetic language and still sound just as smooth and masculine. 

Cecil's voice has presence, whereas Carlos had difficulty commanding the attention of a class of undergrads without bribing them with explosions.

But Cecil claimed to love his voice and Carlos could produce no evidence to dispute this fact, though he would never understand it. 

Now, for example, he had Cecil pinned to their bed with his hips and Cecil was asking breathily, "Talk to me, Carlos? Please, I-ah!" Carlos pinched a nipple through Cecil's shirt, hoping to distract him. Cecil only whined and continued, "I want to hear your voice." A scientist didn't believe in luck, but it figures that he wouldn't be fortunate enough for that ploy to work. 

"What should I say?"

"Anything." Cecil groaned, grinding his hips up into Carlos'. "Just talk, please. About science, anything." 

That gave Carlos an idea. It probably wasn't a very good one, but maybe it would help ease himself into this.

Carlos rocked back on his heels so his weight wasn't directly on Cecil anymore. He finished unbuttoning Cecil's shirt and spread it wide, but did not bother to try and take it off. He cleared his throat. 

"What you're feeling right now is the excitement stage of sexual response cycle." He kissed up Cecil's chest. 

"Breathing and heart rate accelerate" He squeezed Cecil's upper arms, "muscle tension increases," he sat up and rubbed his hands over Cecil's exposed chest.

"A rash or flush may appear on the face and torso, though not always or in all subjects. This is called vasocongestion, increased blood flow and increased localized pressure." He smiled. "It looks so good on you, Ceec." 

Cecil flushed even darker and arched up into Carlos' hands. Carlos pushed him back onto the mattress with a hand on his chest. "Soon." He soothed before circling Cecil's right nipple with a finger. "Vasocongestion is also what makes nipples hard." He pinched Cecil's nipple, rolling his work roughened fingers over the skin, before bending low and sucking on the other one. He rolled his hips slowly against Cecil's. 

"As well as genitals, of course." He panted against Cecil's neck, grinding down hard for just a second. "Vasodilation allows the corpora cavernosa and the corpus spongiosum to fill with blood, resulting in an erection." 

While he was there, continuing his gentle rocking, he allowed himself to become distracted in the strong column of his boyfriend's neck. His licks and kisses devolved into bites that had Cecil shuddering. "Pain tolerance also increases in this stage." He sat back up, taking off his shirt and continuing to grind down. 

"This stage feels intense, but it can last anywhere from minutes to several hours." Carlos did his best to put both threat and promise into his voice, and if Cecil's sharp gasp was any indication, it had worked. "but I think that's an experiment for another day."

Carlos lifted off Cecil and stood by the bed next to him, helping his boyfriend remove his pants and underwear before sliding his own down his hips under Cecil's gaze. He crawled back on top of Cecil, smiling at the dazed look on his boyfriend's face. He kissed Cecil, licking into his mouth before pulling back enough to just drag their lips together. 

"Despite how good it feels..." he wrapped a hand around Cecil, stroking a few times before letting go. "Your penis isn't the most sensitive part of your body. The largest portion of your nerve endings are for your lips and tongue. He ran his tongue from the corner of Cecil's mouth to the bow of his lips, pulling away completely when Cecil arched up to kiss him again. 

Carlos reached over for the bottle on the nightstand and slicked up two fingers. "The second stage is the Plateau phase." He braced on hand on Cecil's thigh behind him and ran his fingers over his entrance, shivering as the lube warmed on his skin.

Cecil's eyes were blown black watching him and Carlos had to hold back from laughing because that look could not seriously be for him and this ridiculous display. "Touch is the primary sexual sense," he dipped one of his fingers inside himself and his hips jerked of their own volition and he let out a low moan, sinking the digit further in. 

Cecil had thrown an arm over his eyes and Carlos pulled it down with the hand he'd been using to balance. He brought Cecil's hand to his face, maintaining eye contact as he licked a stripe across the veins of his wrist and blew cool air on it. Cecil gave a tiny gasp and Carlos' lip twitched upwards. 

"After our lips and tongues, hands have the most sensory receptors of any body part." He took two of Cecil's fingers deep into his mouth as he pressed the second slick finger into himself. Cecil shivered and whined. Carlos slid Cecil's hand down his body to curl possessively around his hip. 

"Don't cover your eyes, querido. Vision is the second sexual sense. Followed by smell." He took a second to add more lube and a third finger. "Ah-ahhhh..." He pressed and his body doubled forward, a hand on Cecil's chest holding him up. "The value of hearing varies between individuals. Some people report increased arousal from-uh- from noise during sex. Others prefer quiet."

He shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes and Cecil shivered between his knees. "Where was I? Plateau phase?" He slid his fingers out, giving his own shiver and whine in loss. 

"We're almost there." He held Cecil's penis in one hand and frantically opened the bottle with the other. He stroked Cecil a few times, unable to resist the slick weight of him in his hand, before positioning himself and sliding down at a slow and precise pace (see: Speed of Penetration: Its relation to Pleasure, Arousal, Patience and Next Day Discomfort. Carlos T. Sanchez. 2005).

When his ass met Cecil's hips he took a moment to adjust and compose himself before starting to move slowly and continuing. 

"During the Plateau phase all of the effects of the excitement phase are in...oh...intensified. Breathing, heart rate and blood pressure go up. Muscle tension causes spasms in the h-ha-hands, feet and face. Vasocongestion continues, causing the genitals to darken in color." 

Carlos was losing focus, his head was swimming the the rush of neurotransmitters rewarding him for taking the opportunity to spread his genes. Well, what his body didn't know.

The hand that Cecil didn't have curled around his hip came up to drag down his belly and wrap around his cock, stroking in counterpoint to his thrusts. "Ca-arlos." Cecil said his name as a stuttered sigh. Cecil's voice skittered down his spine and he sped up, caving under the plea of it. Carlos felt blood rushing like liquid fire through his body. "Please, more!" His voice had an edge of a growl to it that Carlos was helpless against. Cecil felt so good inside him and looked amazing writhing and bucking beneath him. Carlos sped up, thrusting down with enough force to shake the bed. "Ahhhh. Cecil, do you know what the next stage is? Please, ah, The Third Stage is Orgasm, please, come for me, querido." Cecil was no less bound to obey Carlos's breathy voice than Carlos was his, and came with a shout. Cecil stroked Carlos a few more times before he came, trembling and swearing. 

He held himself up over Cecil, shaking and taking in deep breaths. "Last- the last stage... Is resolution. The body slowly returns to baseline. In women additional stimulation can lead to multiple orgasms, but men have a gap before they will be able to ejaculate again." He felt Cecil's cock twitch and leveled a glare at him. 

"This is the refractory period and it is supposed to become more protracted with age." He said pointedly.

"Hmmmm." Cecil hummed contentedly.   
Carlos rolled his eyes and moved to lay next to His boyfriend, who was smirking now.

"What do you look so smug about?" He asked, poking Cecil in one of his extra sets of ribs. 

"Have I told you lately that I'm really into science these days?" Cecil grinned.

Carlos hit him with a pillow, which led to wrestling for control of the plush weapon, which led to Stage 1 of the sexual response cycle: 

Excitement.


End file.
